


In Omnia Paratus (Ready for Anything)

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Omnia Paratus (Ready for Anything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.
> 
> Author’s notes: Ok, at first I wasn’t sure if this was anatomically possible but research (thanks to Uncle Min’s site!) has shown that it is. Plus, it's my story, so what the hell? I’ve always thought that Jean-Claude should be a very... flexible lover ;)
> 
> Thanks to Melisande for beta reading.

~

In Omnia Paratus (Ready for Anything)

~

Richard walked into the Circus of the Damned humming. He had had a great day at school, and was looking forward to a quiet evening in with his lover, Jean-Claude. They had _both_ had very busy weeks in fact; Jean-Claude, because he had had to play host to a couple of visiting Vampire Council members, and Richard, because he had had to entertain his visiting family.

_I should have brought them here and introduced Jean-Claude as my lover,_ he thought. He chuckled out loud as he imagined his mother's reaction. _Actually,_ he thought, _she would probably pitch a screaming fit, and then once she realized I wouldn't give him up, she'd take him under her wing and get his wardrobe cleaned out._

He paused at the door to Jean-Claude's private quarters, and knocked politely.

"Entrez!" called a smooth voice from inside. 

Richard pulled open the door and walked into the room to see Jean-Claude speaking on a cell phone. The vampire waved Richard into the room. 

"Oui, mon ami..." he continued on the phone. He conducted a high speed conversation in French, and then finally bid his caller goodbye and hung up. 

Richard walked over to Jean-Claude and pulled him into his arms. "Busy week?" he asked. 

Jean-Claude leaned his face into Richard's neck and breathed in his scent. "Oui," he sighed tiredly. "But fortunately, they have left, and now no one shall visit for a long time." 

"Why did they come?" Richard asked.

"To see if I am truly sourdre de sang," Jean-Claude replied. "They did not say that, but I believe that they were thinking that I would be much less powerful now that Anita is gone."

Richard chuckled. "Was it a nasty shock when they realized that you are actually _more_ powerful without her draining you?"

The vampire smiled. "I believe, mon loup, that they are somewhat disappointed that they have to report that I am 'alive and well' to the rest of the Council. More importantly, how was your familial visit?" Jean-Claude asked politely. 

"Well, they're gone," Richard replied. "I love my family, but they can be a bit... intense," he continued. “Especially my mother.”

Jean-Claude nodded commiseratingly.

"So, what shall we do tonight?" Richard asked. 

Jean-Claude pretended to consider. "Well," he said, "we could go out." 

"Do I have to keep my clothes on?" was Richard's reply. 

"Well, depending on where we go, perhaps non," replied the vampire playfully. 

Richard pretended to consider. “As appealing as that sounds,” he said, “I think the activity I want to pursue means we have to stay here.” 

Jean-Claude smiled seductively and shrugged out of his jacket. "A quiet evening in then," he said and walked across the room to place his jacket over the back of a chair. "Are you hungry, mon loup?" he asked. 

"Not especially," Richard replied. "Unless you're on the menu."

"Always, my Richard, always," Jean-Claude replied smilingly.

“Shall we retire for the evening then?” Jean-Claude asked. 

Richard nodded happily and the two men left the office and walked down the hallway to Jean-Claude’s bedroom. As they entered, they immediately moved towards the large four poster bed in the corner. 

"We could try something different tonight," Richard said teasingly. "I could tie you up." 

A quick look of some painful emotion spasmed across Jean-Claude's face and was quickly gone. 

"Oui," he replied smoothly. "We could do that." 

Richard looked contrite. "Oh no! I forgot," he said and gathered the vampire into his arms. "All those memories of former bondage and being used... I’m sorry! I didn't mean to make you remember." 

Jean-Claude stroked Richard's hair as his head lay quietly on his shoulder. "Non, it is all right, mon coeur," he said. "All of those memories are in the past. My future is now so bright with you in it," he murmured. 

But Richard felt sick that he had forgotten Jean-Claude's former torment. "I have thought about letting you tie me up," Richard added, "but not if it will upset you," he concluded, looking deeply onto the vampire's sapphire blue eyes. 

Jean-Claude smiled. "If that is your heart's desire then we can indulge it." he said. 

~

Ten minutes later Richard was panting with excitement. Jean-Claude had taken him at his word and had sent for silver chains and manacles. Meng-Die had delivered them without so much as a raised eyebrow.

As she had left Richard had said, "Is she a good 'second' for your Kiss?" 

"Oui, she is very... independent. Many of the little things that Asher would want to discuss, she just takes care of."

"She’s very attractive," Richard had added, watching Jean-Claude's reaction. 

"Oui, she is," he had agreed. The vampire had then turned, considering. "Are you interested in adding her to our bed?" he asked evenly.

"God, no!' Richard replied. "She's just very attractive and I wondered if you two had..."

"Ah! Your question is if Meng and myself have ever had sex," Jean-Claude said. "Non, mon loup. I have not slept with Meng-Die, nor do I plan to. Furthermore," he continued, "despite my history with the ardeur, I do not desire more than one person in my bed at any given time." 

"But, Julianna and Asher..." Richard started. 

"Were master vampire and human servant," Jean-Claude concluded. "They were bonded, and although they took pity on me and allowed me some comfort in their bed, _they_ were the couple. I was... I was just a lonely friend."

Richard couldn't resist touching Jean-Claude at that point, which had somehow resulted in his being spread eagled and chained to the bed a few minutes later. The silver manacles on his wrists and ankles were irritating enough to his skin to be a distraction but they were not painful. He shuddered as Jean-Claude walked around the bed studying the light playing on his naked body. 

"Just you looking at me turns me on," Richard said, closing his eyes. 

Jean-Claude smiled slowly and trailed an elegant hand down Richard's taut stomach. "Hm," he said. 

"You're going to make me wait to fuck me, aren't you?" Richard said evenly. 

A small smile played around Jean-Claude's luscious mouth. "But of course, mon coeur," Jean-Claude replied in a smooth voice that felt like the brush of velvet against him, inside him. Richard shuddered again. 

"The joy and the excitement of being tied up, mon loup," the vampire continued, "is the mystery of never knowing what your captor will do to you. Does he plan to bring you to the fever pitch of excitement and then not allow you fulfillment? Perhaps he plans to use the opportunity to taste every inch of you. Slowly, carefully with great attention to detail. Or perhaps he will just touch himself knowing you are watching and cannot help." Jean-Claude laughed softly, watching Richard respond to his words and the images behind them. "The mystery is part of the experience," he concluded. 

"Please touch me," Richard begged hoarsely.

Jean-Claude trailed his fingers lightly over the werewolf’s chest, his stomach, his thighs and then finally curled his fingers around Richard's tumescent cock. He gently ran his thumb over the tip, back and forth until Richard was choking back sobs. 

The vampire slowly leaned over and breathed on the tip of Richard's dick.

The werewolf groaned again, almost incoherent with the need to feel those amazing lips wrapped around him. 

"Is this what you want, mon loup?" Jean-Claude breathed. "Me to suck you?"

Richard nodded, unable to speak.

"Bon," Jean-Claude said and lowered his mouth over the tip of Richard's now huge cock. He licked around the head slowly, savoring each shudder and moan that issued from his willing captive.

"Please..." Richard moaned.

"Oh, I shall, mon loup. I shall please both of us," Jean-Claude promised.

The vampire slowly set out to destroy Richard with slow wet licks of his tongue. He spent a few minutes on every inch of Richard's cock, savoring it like fine wine. He ran his tongue repeatedly up and down the large vein on the underside until Richard was whimpering. When it became too much, he moved around the bed to a new position, continuing to lick Richard until he was moaning and screaming again. Finally, as Jean-Claude was gently rubbing his own cock against Richard’s, the werewolf choked out "Please... just... oh please...." 

The vampire, himself overcome with need at this point, hastily yet thoroughly applied lubricant to himself, then, slowly spreading Richard's legs, positioned himself to enter. He then leaned over and took the whole length of the wolf in his mouth at the same time that he impaled Richard with his cock. They both screamed at the pleasure. Jean-Claude was too far gone to prolong it much more. He set up a furious pace pumping in and out of Richard as he sucked him hard. The two men came in a series of long, hard pulses that seemed to have no end.

When Richard came to he was out of the shackles with Jean-Claude wrapped around him. 

"Oh my God!" Richard whispered. "That was..."

"Incroyable," Jean-Claude finished for him. 

"I'm glad we decided on a quiet night at home," Richard said.

~Fin


End file.
